the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Samore
"Asshole! Don't think you can just take me down with that shitty attack. The hell were you expecting me to do? Just disappear into the sand in the middle of nowhere?" =The Pilot= Young man who has escaped his troublesome life using the suit technology like many others. The only kid of a poor family. As a child he always dreamed of becoming more than an ordinary man, not change his species or obtain super powers, but rather be a person that has changed history in some way, through the power of in his arms and spirit alone. Unfortunately his ambitions were crushed one by one with the mixture of misfortune and his lack of any real talent. He started believing that was soon to change the moment he barely managed to get out of the way of a speeding suit capsule. Often brags about his 20 kills that are yet to be confirmed by anything on various internet sites. Samore really enjoys his wifi. He likes travelling around the world, which was previously impossible for him. Due to the lack of any special camouflage he often hides his suit beneath a long coat, it isn't really effective and makes him stand out, but there is not much he can do. Most of his travels are done by just attaching the teleportation beacon to civilian planes and then jumping off around his destination, a civilian GPS does its job just fine in those situations. He is currently moving towards the warzones of Africa, trying to "finally start his legend". Personality Incredibly passionate after whatever goal he has set for himself. Running into trouble head first but with enough smarts to at least make up some plan halfway through. Very pompous and hardly ever going soft on anyone. Likes to talk big and assure everyone that everything is under his control in the direst moments as to feel better about himself and forget all the previous failures of his life. The pilot detests evil people even though he himself can be perceived as the antithesis of a saint. It can't really be said how much hypocrisy his words contain. He really likes sports and various forms of competition. Somehow Samore manages to be quite good at a variety of them. Basketball, volleyball, pretty much most of the disciplines that you could list without an encyclopaedia. Never managed to become really proficient at them, but his sheer experience is impressive. He even has some experience in hand to hand combat, and what could be described as taking blows to the face. Appearance Young 19-25 year old male. Brown eyes, medium in length hair and short ears. Lack of any special facial features besides a constant grin from ever since he put his hands on the suit. 171cm of height and a noticeably muscular body. The suit towers at 214cm tall. What's the most noticeable about it is the unarmoured head part and a fairly useless, green cape contrasting with the red and white body. The power armour looks considerably more bulky than what you would expect from a medium size example of one. It's lightly medieval stylised and even supplemented with a bastard sword now enhanced with alien technology. All the visual aids work in the form of a holographic projector with its base attached to the head and extending the projection to both of the eyes. It's connected with the rest of the suit by a cable, unusable outside of it. His unprotected head is fully capable of receiving the benefits of the first level of temperature resistance. Relations & Allies His tries of finding allies were fruitless. He cut his relationship with the people from his previous life and He generally dislikes the idea of being in a faction as he strives to be a name known all around the globe, and knowing his lack of leadership skills (or as described by him "people's inability to follow the right man") he would at most end up someone's lackey. Samore's opinions on the biggest three factions are as following: Outer Haven: "A bunch of paid murderers. They can hug each other and pretend to be family as long as they want, but that doesn't change the fact they would try to take me out the moment someone paid them." Vox Populi: "Revolutionaries are the worst. I bet whatever they will manage to do with world if they get to power won't be a single bit better than the current situation." UNISSO: "I don't think I could fit in a government faction. I also don't think they are doing anything really wrong. Those guys sure are better than the alternatives" He would use TMS more often if he had the money to. =The Suit= Medium Biped Exposed and Armoured, Gun Platform Mobile Nerve Suit Experimental Temperature Resistance 1 Self Repair 2 Improved Hull Physical Shield Kinetic Servos and Hopper Legs Teleport Beacon Enhanced Vision X-ray Vision Internal Status Vocal Wifi Towing Cable Cutting Blades Rank 5 on the right shoulder (5 hardpoints, blade "sheathed" and used with the limbs) Particle Laser Cannon on the left arm (5 hardpoints) Assisted Aim with Full Range Motions Category:Medium Category:Unaffiliated Category:Pilots